Dreamer
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Set after Season 2- Eric returns to Dallas to fulfill a promise he made to Godric. Persephone isn't a vampire. And it's up to Eric to keep the Fellowship from staking her, again. But can he keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1

Dreamer

Chapter 1

_My love is on the line, _

_My love is on the line,_

_A little late for all the things _

_You didn't say_

_I'm not sad for you_

_But I am sad for all the time_

_I had to waste_

_Cause I learned the truth_

_You're heart is in a place_

_I don't want to be_

_I knew there would_

_Be a day when I would_

_Set you free._

_I am tired of being _

_Sick and tired- Anastacia_

Fangtasia club was jumping at one in the morning. There was a line up of people waiting to get in. Persephone Rogers was one of them. She looked around at the leather pants, fish-net shirts and other strange attire. Turning her gaze back to the front she saw another couple go in. They were carded at the door by a vampire that Percy knew all too well. She was hoping that it wouldn't be an issue. The vampire saw her; the cool expression in her dark eyes, gave away nothing. Percy had to admit, Pam was still beautiful. She had always been beautiful and that hadn't changed.

Pam looked Percy over from head to toe. Percy glanced down at her blue jeans, black sneakers, and grey t-shirt. She felt underdressed. Absently, Percy ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"What are you doing here?" Pam asked. Her voice was cool, she didn't really care.

"I came to see him." Percy answered

A smooth brown brow arched; it was attractive on her. That one motion. Pam lifted the rope and waved her in.

"He's busy tonight. He might not have time for you."

Percy nodded and stepped around; a cold hand grabbed her wrist. She stopped; looking to her right. Pam stared into her eyes. Percy felt Pam's influence brush her mind; felt that tingle up her spine. Both knew she wouldn't be effected by it; Percy was immune to glamour.

"Something has happened," Pam muttered, "You're sadder then usual."

Percy gently took her hand back and continued inside the club. The loud music deafened her. She wanted to turn and run; but she stood her ground. She hadn't been here before and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Humans dressed as vampires; vampires dancing to the music. Souveniers being bought like it was a carnival. It was all so surreal. Percy felt a chill up her spine; she looked over and saw Pam standing next to her.

Pam took hold of her arm and led her through the crowd. Both of them knew she wouldn't willingly move further. A few feet into the club, Percy felt another chill up her spine. She looked to the left and saw Eric sitting in a huge throne-like chair. He was playing a hand-held video game.

Pam led her away from the crowd, through a black door and down a narrow hall. The light here was dim; not enough for a human to see clearly. Pam kept moving her down the hall. They came to another black door and Pam pushed her inside the room.

"Wait here," Pam shut the door.

Percy sighed, rubbing her elbow where Pam had held her. Her skin was cold; like frost had just bitten her. She looked around. There were posters tacked up on the wall; they were all about vampires; and vampire rights. Shelves were lined with various bottles, knickknacks and statues.

A few of the statues were familiar to her; she knew them to be Nordic gods and goddesses. She looked to the low sitting black couch; it looked as though it had just been thrown in the room. The desk in front of her was large and solid; a heavy piece of furniture. She paused at the bottle of tobasco sauce sitting on it. Absently she picked it up and studied the label. It was locally made. She had seen it sold in grocery stores where she lived; but never used it. The stuff was too hot for her taste-buds. She put the bottle back.

There were two arm chairs that matched the desk; one on either side of her. She sat in the right-hand one. No telling how long Eric would make her wait. Knowing him, it would be a long time. He had a petulant streak in him.

***

A chill tingle up her spine woke Percy from her sleep. She was stiff and cold; she had been waiting a very long time. The office door opened, she turned to see who it was. Eric stood in the doorway. His hair hung around his shoulders; he wore black from head to toe. Even his belt was black. He stood in the doorway looking at her. She couldn't read his expression.

Silently he shut the door and just stood there. Percy sighed. "Hi, Eric. Glad to see business is going well for you."

He crossed his arms in response.

"Okay, so you want to you know why I am here." She rubbed her neck; the muscles had cramped up. "In truth I am just visiting, I have always wanted to see New Oreleans. And I heard about this place, so I thought I would stop by. It wasn't until I saw Pam that I realized you were here."

Eric crossed silently and moved her hands off her neck. His large hands took their place. His touch was cold but it helped ease the pain. He moved his thumbs in slow circles, rubbing the pain out of her neck. Gradually the rest of fingers worked on her shoulders. She felt better with each moment.

"Why are you really here?" He asked; his tone soft and oddly calming.

She stared at his desk, "I had to get out of town for a while. Just change things up."

"You can't lie to me, Percy." He muttered gently, still rubbing her muscles. "Pam said something has happened. Tell me what it is."

She was silent for a long time, "I really wish you could glamour me. It would be easier."

Eric dropped his hands from her neck; moving to sit in front her, behind the desk. He sat down, put his feet up and stared at her. "You're not wearing your wedding ring."

Percy rubbed her left ring finger; the metal band wasn't there. She sighed and sat back in the chair. "Charlie left; a month ago."

"And he took the kids?" Eric asked

She nodded, "He doesn't want me to have custody either."

"Why is that?" Eric watched her very steadily.

Percy didn't mind the stare; she found it calming. That his attention was dedicated to her; it was nice to be noticed and not ignored. "We had a huge fight; two months before, he wants the kids to go to Sunshine Elementary School. I didn't agree with him. I know what they teach there; and I don't agree with it."

Eric frowned then, "Charles aligned himself with the Fellowship of the Sun?"

Percy nodded, "Last year, after all that mess happened in Dallas."

"And you're against it."

She nodded again, "Of course I am. He's angry with me for not joining with him."

The vampire across from her frowned, "So what are you doing here?"

Percy sighed, she unbuttoned her shirt a few notches and opened it. Eric's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. She covered the area. "I can't go home, Eric. They'll try again."

"They staked you." He muttered and appeared at her side; he moved her hands away and opened the shirt again. His cold fingertips pressed the scar tissue. It was white; shiny against her pale skin. "It missed your heart by an inch."

She nodded but didn't speak.

"Why do this to you?" He asked, tracing the edge of the would near her collar bone.

"They think I am…" She paused, thinking back, "They said I was contaminated or something."

He dropped his hand, "But you don't want to be a vampire, Percy."

She shrugged, "I don't think there is much human in me anyway."

He watched her face, "Does Charlie know what they did?"

"He was there; he was the reason they caught me in the first place." Percy buttoned her shirt, noting wanting to look into her eyes. "I don't have anyone else to ask for help."

"I never agreed to help you."

"But Godric did." Percy met his eyes then; and didn't look away. "Eric, you're the only one I have left."

Eric opened his eyes; the sun gone from the earth. He sat up from another day's sleep and looked around. He was alone, like when he had gone to sleep. Persephone Rogers was the only one he knew that could invade his dreams. And she knew better then to do that. The only reason she would do that; if the dream she'd sent him was anything to go by; she was in trouble.

He stood up and dressed in fresh clothes. Leaving his room; he made his way upstairs. He could hear Pam moving about. The din of the television played from the living room. Eric came to the kitchen and found her sitting with paper. She read it over while she filed her nails.

"We have to make a trip to Dallas."

Pam looked up, her expression as surprised, "Why?"

"Persephone." Eric turned and left; he moved to his office and picked up the phone. "Chow, I need you to run things for the next few days. I am going out of town. I'll call you when I am back."

Eric was packing a suitcase when Pam found him. He didn't stop; he kept packing. Pam watched him for a few minutes. "What makes you so eager to help her?"

"If you don't want to come, then don't. But I can't ignore the message."

"What message?" Pam frowned, "She sent you a dream."

"Yes," Eric zipped up the case, "I've made arrangements to leave tonight; I will be there before dawn. You'll find me at the Hotel Camilla."

"It sounds like you don't want me coming." Pam regarded him as he set the case on the floor.

"Pam, this is Percy." Eric moved to his closet; he walked in and looked at the collection of suits and ties.

Pam moved to watch him; "And you promised Godric you would help her."

Eric closed his eyes at the mention of his Maker. "Yes, I did."

"Perhaps it's a trap." Pam sighed, "I'll pack. I don't trust the human."

Eric and Pam landed in Dallas, once the travel coffins were unloaded; they climbed out and looked around. It was still an hour before dawn. There was a black limousine waiting to take them to the Hotel Camilla. Pam made her luggage was loaded before climbing into the car. Eric had his cell phone out as he joined her. He put the phone to his ear. The limousine pulled away.

"You've reached 214-898-7754, leave a message."

Eric hung up and sighed; he stared out the window. "She didn't answer."

"Perhaps she's a sleep," Pam muttered.

The dream kept playing through his mind; why would she send him such a strange dream? What did it mean? Was she really hurt, as she had been in the dream? Or was it a warning?

His cell phone buzzed in his hand; he recognized the number. "Percy, what the hell-"

"It's Admar," The voice was a low whisper; "I'll meet you at the Hotel Camilla."

Eric frowned as the phone call ended. "Admar,"

Pam's brow furrowed, "Her son, Admar?"

"Why would he call me?" Eric sighed; he had no answers and more questions.

The limousine arrived at the hotel; Eric stepped out and headed into the lobby. As he moved to the desk, he spotted Admar. The young teen was impossible to miss. His build was tall and powerful; he looked like a linebacker. All muscle and power; but he was tall so it was portioned out on his frame. Not many young teens were close to Eric's height. He changed direction and headed over to the teen. Admar had his mothers black hair; it was tied away from his face; showing the strong features. His hazel eyes were ringed by shadows; he was tired. He stood with hunched shoulders and rubbed his face.

"Admar," Eric stepped up to him.

The teen looked up and stared. His mouth opened slightly. "She described you as a Viking, this isn't what I expected."

"I was a Viking," Eric muttered, "Where's your mother?"

The young boy looked around; his gaze lingered on Pam as she joined them. "Not here," He shook himself, "We can't, it's not safe."

"Where is safe enough?" Eric demanded, "I just flew here because of a dream; now tell me what is going on!"

Admar wasn't intimidated and it made Eric think better of him. "She's been staked; the doctor's don't have hope for her waking up. People aren't supposed to survive something like that."

Eric thought back to the dream; back the scar on her chest. So she had been telling him the truth. "And you're father, has he really joined the Fellowship?"

Admar blinked, surprised, "Yes. But he's my step-dad, not my father. He has my little brother with him."

Eric sighed, another truth. "Did the Fellowship really stake her?"

Admar slowly nodded his head. "Dad told them about her powers; they said she was evil. They said that they had to prove she was corrupt. So they trapped her, and staked her."

"And her surviving it, hasn't really helped." Pam muttered.

The boy shook his head, "No, now they're saying that she lived because she had no heart. She sold it to the devil in exchange for her powers."

Eric grit his teeth, "That is not true."

Admar looked at him, "I know that. My mom is no more evil then you or I are. She's gifted, not damned."

"Let's talk upstairs." Eric headed to the desk and checked-in.

Once in his room he sat down on the couch. Admar looked around before sitting across from him.

"So she's in a coma, then?" Eric inquired.

Admar nodded, "The doctors were able to repair most the damage; but not all. They really don't think she'll make it."

"Don't listen to them, you're mother is a fighter. She doesn't know how to quit." Eric muttered, looking out the window beside him. The sky was starting to grow lighter. "We don't have long."

Admar moved to stand, "I'll meet you here tomorrow."

Pam spoke, "Are you safe during the day?"

The teen nodded, "I am at school until three and I work until nine at the mall. I am always surrounded by people. The Fellowship won't try to take me down. Too many witnesses."

"We can meet you at the mall," Eric stood up, "From there we'll go to the hospital. We have to get your mom out. She's at risk as long as she stays there."

"But she can't be moved."

Eric waved him off, "I'll deal with it. Now go."

Admar didn't argue; just stood up and left. Pam shut the door behind him and looked at Eric. "You aren't going to make her one of us are you?"

Eric shook his head, "Godric wouldn't want that."

"I've never asked what her relationship to Godric was. But I think it's important I know."

Eric stood up and headed to his room; he shut the door and locked it. He could feel the sun rising over the world. It was only as he sat down that he realized he hadn't fed today. He'd been so focused on getting to Dallas that he'd left before feeding. He would have to feed well tomorrow.

Laying down; he closed his eyes as the sun rose. Sleep pulled him under and he had no dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamer

Chapter 2

_I knew there'd come a day  
I'd set you free  
'Cause I'm sick and tired  
Of always being sick and tired_

_Your love isn't fair  
You live in a world where you didn't listen  
And you didn't care  
So I'm floating  
Floating on air_

_Sick and tired- Anastacia_

Eric stood in the mall; Pam at his side. They had come early to pick up things for Percy. She would need clothes and other things; once they got her out of the hospital. They were waiting for Admar now.

He watched the families go by; mom and her children; dad and his children, and even grandparents with their grandkids. He found himself thinking back to his human days. Back to when he had children and a wife; back to when he was just a man. It was all so long ago; he had to wonder why those were suddenly coming to mind. He rarely thought of his human life; it meant nothing to him anymore. Still, the memories crowded his mind. He could even hear the flute music that was played at night; the warmth of the fire as he sat with his men and shared stories.

"Eric?"

He shook himself and focused on the present. They were waiting for Admar to get off work. He looked to Pam; she was watching him intently.

"What?" He grumped.

"You were speaking in your old language, about your family." She peered at him, "Has Persephone got something to do with all of that?"

"How could she?" He turned away and headed further into the mall. Pam followed him and didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oooh, new shoes." Pam stopped at a store, "Look, Eric."

He rolled his eyes, but looked anyway. They were just shoes in his opinon.

"I need to try them on." Pam headed into the store.

Eric considered not following; but they still had a few minutes before Admar was off shift. He entered the store and looked around. It was all so sparkly, so…girly. He put his hands in his pockets and tried not to look as bored as he felt.

Pam sat down and tried on a pair of the shoes. "They look nice." She stood up and walked around the store. "What do you think, Eric?"

He stared at her; his expression said it all. She smiled at him.

Pam paid for the shoes and they left; she carried the bag.

Admar stood outside the store he worked in; he saw them coming and met them halfway. Eric said nothing as they exited the mall. Once in the rental car, Eric turned in his seat and looked at the teen.

"Which hospital?"

"Parkland Memorial."

The hospital was quiet; Eric didn't like being here, but he was only here to get Percy and leave. Pam and Admar followed him. No one stopped them or questioned their presence. They found Percy's room.

"Wait here," Eric instructed as they approached her room.

He stepped in alone and shut the door. She was the only occupant. Several machines monitored her. Making a symphony of sounds and flashing colors.

Eric paused as he saw her lying on the bed. She had aged since he saw her last. Fine lines at settled into her forehead; the skin around her eyes was creased. She wasn't that old; but her face was older. Perhaps it was the dry, cracked lips that sat half-parted. Or it was the pale, almost sallow look of her skin. Her arms lay on either side of her; resting on the blanket. He saw the pale scars on either arm; they were old injuries and had nothing to do with her current state. Tubing ran up her arms to different machines and a bag of liquid.

He approached on silent feet; coming around to the left side of the bed. He paused at the sight of the gold wedding ring on her left hand. Anger surged through him and he was startled. He had thought himself unable to feel; emotion-less. But as he stared at the band of metal; he felt deep and furious anger. Despite his emotions; he was gentle as he reached down and removed the ring from her hand. He set it on the table beside the bed. He continued to be gentle as he lifted her in his arms; holding her upright. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Percy, it's time for you to wake up."

Several minutes clicked by; nothing happened.

"Percy, come on. It's not safe for you to lie here." Eric wondered if she could hear him. He wondered if perhaps he would fail Godric; fail her. Maybe he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

One of the machines bleeped out of rhythm. He watched her face; a sense of awareness came to her features. Her eyelids twitched, slowly she opened them. Eric watched her pupils react to the light and focus on him. Confusion crossed her eyes in a flash; a moment later she smiled.

"Eric," Her voice was barely a whisper. "Sorry to bother you."

"You'll have to drink my blood, it's the only way to for you to walk out of here."

Eric settled her more comfortably so he could hold her in one arm. Lifting his left wrist to his mouth he bit down; the skin opened. He held it to her lips.

"Go on, it will close soon."

Percy did as he said; he could feel the effect it had on him. His energy grew weaker; but he was also excited by it. Her lips moved softly against his skin. And he was still a man; and it did affect him. After a few moments, he took his arm away from her mouth. Her eyes were closed.

Eric kept hold of her as he removed the tubes and electrodes. "Keep hold of the blanket."

She did as he said; he slid his arms under her and lifted. She weighed nothing in his arms; even though she was full grown human. They didn't have long before nurses came to check on her.

Eric used his speed and blurred from the room; he came to his rental car and stopped. Pam was with him a moment later; she set Admar on the ground. Eric opened the door and set her across the backseat. Making sure she was covered by the blanket. He stood back, and Admar stepped around; sliding into the backseat. He gently settled his mother into his lap and smoothed her hair away from her face.

Pam sat next to Eric as they drove back to the Hotel Camilla. Percy was more aware now and able to walk on her own. She huddled in the blanket, despite the Texas heat. Admar kept his arm around her as they walked into the hotel. None of the staff paid attention to them; they were trained not to.

Eric was anxious; which he wasn't normally. He wanted her to be comfortable but felt helpless. He wasn't sure how to help her. He hovered close by as she stood in the hotel room. She was still wrapped in the blanket; looking around with dazed eyes.

"Addie, can you make a run to MacDonalds?" She asked lightly

Admar nodded, "Sure, the usual?"

She nodded.

He left the room.

Percy drew in a deep breath; running a hand through her hair. She frowned, "Do you have a shower?"

"Yes," Eric led her to the bedroom and to the bathroom. It was large enough for five people stand in. He held the door aside and waved her in.

"I have clothes for you,"

He left and grabbed the bags from the living room. Pam looked up, frowning as he ignored her. He returned and found her standing in the bathroom. She kept the lights off; looking around at everything. She turned to face him as he stood in the doorway.

"Would you like the lights on?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I can see perfectly well, thanks to you." She smiled gently at him, it didn't last. "I am sorry to bother you, Eric."

"It's fine." He set the bags by the cabinet and moved to close the door.

"No, please," She moved toward him, "I need company right now. Just come in and close the door."

Eric hesitated, not sure if he should. But the look on her face; the worry in her eyes, made him step into the room. He shut the door and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. She stood where she had stopped. He could have reached out and touched her; but didn't. She was still huddling herself.

"I apologize for having to give you my blood." He said carefully.

"Don't be," She said carefully, "Please, don't feel badly. I would not have been able to leave if you hadn't." She fell quiet and watched him a few minutes, "Is he really gone, Eric?"

"Yes," Eric felt his throat close up, "Yes, he's gone."

Tears blurred his eyes, turning his vision red. He wiped a hand across his face. He felt warm hands touch his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw her kneeling in front of him. Her cheeks glittered in the darkness. Eric gently brushed a thumb across the wet trails. He hated to see her cry. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. She cuddled against his chest; her head resting on his shoulder.

The two of them sat quietly; crying for their loss. Because of his blood in her veins, he could feel her sorrow. Crying didn't equate how she felt; her deep and complete sense of loss. The total feeling of sadness that engulfed her being; that filled her heart. Eric held her and gently rocked back and forth. He had no words to describe how he felt about Godric's death; there just didn't seem to be enough to say.

Eric whispered the only thing that came to mind. "_Lo, gjør der jeg ser min far. Lo, gjør der jeg ser min mor, mine søstre og mine brødre. Lo, gjør der jeg ser ledningen av mitt folk tilbake til å begynne. Lo, de kaller til meg. De byr meg tar mitt sted på Asgard i hallene av Valhalla, Hvor den modige kan leve for evig."_

_Lo, there do I see my father.  
Lo, there do I see my mother, my sisters and my brothers.  
Lo, there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning.  
Lo, they do call to me.  
They bid me take my place on Asgard in the halls of Valhalla,  
Where the brave may live forever_.

Percy lifted her head and kissed both of his cheeks. "Thank you,"

She stood up and crossed to the shower. The hiss of water filled the room. She let the blanket fall the ground; Eric looked away as she shed her clothes and stepped in. He sat with her until she was dressed again; in the clothes had had brought. They stepped out together and he led her back to the main area.

Admar looked up at they joined him. Percy sat next to him; kiss his cheek. "Hey."

"Hope you're still hungry." He asked, nodding to the second bag of food.

"I am." She opened it and took out the contents. There was a straw for her drink and she stabbed it through the plastic lid, taking a sip. "You got regular Coke?"

He shrugged, "Figured you could use the calories."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Eric sat across from them, Pam joined him. "So now that you're awake; care to talk about what happened?"

Percy nibbled her fries, "It's all a bit blurry to be honest. The last thing I remember is Charlie's face as someone hit me across the skull. I woke up and there were a bunch of people standing around. There was a guy who was talking. I didn't hear all of it."

"Do you know where you were?" Eric asked.

Her brow furrowed as she thought back, "A church maybe?" She shrugged, "I can't really remember."

"Did they say anything to you?"

Percy drew the burger container out of the bag; popping the lid with her thumbs. "The usual stuff; 'you are cursed, damned, sold your soul to the devil'….blah, blah, blah."

Eric was quiet as the thought; she ate the rest of her food.

"And they targeted you because Charlie told them about your powers." Eric surmised.

"I guess so," Percy sipped her drink, "Honestly; I was just shocked by the whole thing. I've never used my abilities in front of him before. He must have found my journals."

Eric frowned, "You still keep journals?"

She nodded, "It's the only way to keep my sanity most of the time. And it's a nice habit, gives me an outlet. It never occurred to me he would read them."

"Was there anything about me or where I am located?" Eric asked

She shook her head, "You're it in, but not named. And no, I didn't put your location in my journals."

Admar spoke then, "Why would Dad turn on you all of a sudden?"

Percy put her garbage in the bag and sat back. "We were arguing about Ricky attending that Sunshine school. That would be my only guess."

Eric remembered her saying something about it in the dream. "So he arranged for you to be staked?"

Percy shrugged, "I really don't know, Eric. I wish I did. I haven't used my powers for a long time. I mean I work with them; but in private, out in the country. I never use them in crowded areas or around people."

"Is there any chance the Ricky could have inherited any of them?" Eric asked.

"No," Admar muttered, "I got them."

"And they don't share?" Pam asked.

Admar shrugged, "Ricky is seven now. If he had any abilities they would have surfaced."

"Could Charlie had seen them and not said anything?" Pam asked.

Percy was quiet for a long time, "I doubt it. I haven't sensed anything in him. Admar is the only one who inherited them."

Admar glanced at his cell phone, "I should go, it's close to midnight."

"You're still staying with your friend Max?" Percy asked lightly, looking at her son.

Admar stood up, gathering the garbage. "Yeah, his parents won't be back until the end of the month. So it's cool. He likes having me around; we play videogames and stuff. Plus, he can have parties. It's made him popular at school."

Percy smiled gently, "I can see how he would like it. Just be careful okay? I don't want you getting into trouble."

Admar tossed everything into the nearby can and came back to the couch. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Love you too. I'll call you tomorrow, get some rest."

"I will."

Eric stood up and followed Admar to the door. The teen turned and faced him; his expression was serious.

"Look after her, okay? She's the only mother I have."

Eric nodded, "I will."

"She doesn't know this, but Charlie was ordered to bring her to the church."

"Why?"

"He had to prove his loyalty to the Fellowship. When they learned about her journals and what was in them. They ordered him to bring her in. Steven Newlin insisted she had information on the vampires."

"Did she say anything?"

Admar shook his head, "I wasn't there. Mom sent me to Max' s house the night she was taken in. I guess she had a hunch something would happen."

"She must have seen it." Eric crossed his arms as he stared at the teen. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Admar regarded him, "She said you were a good guy, for a vampire. But it never occurred to me you'd be worried about me."

Eric shrugged, "I am not, really. You seem grounded. But with everything that's happened, it can take a toll."

"It freaks me out a bit; makes me sorry I have her powers. But I wonder if I really do. I mean, she saw this coming. But I didn't. Perhaps I don't have her gifts after all."

"Second-sight is only one of them; surely know that?"

Admar nodded, "I know what she can do; I only hope I can't do that stuff. It's scary."

"That's why I am wondering why she didn't fight back. Why they even got her in the first place."

"She didn't want to hurt anyone. It goes against her moral code; using her powers to harm people." Admar shook his head, "I doubt I would be sorry if I hurt anyone. Especially if they were trying to kill me."

Eric nodded, "I agree."

Admar left and Eric locked the door behind him. He returned and found Pam and Percy discussing shoes.

"I like the new stilettos," Percy admired Pam's new shoes. "These are a little sparkly for my taste. I like the black, strappy kind."

Pam glanced at her, "I would have figured you for a sneaker-type."

"The stilettos give you that sexy swagger; sneakers don't. Sometimes it's nice to wear them." Percy handed the shoe back, looking up to Eric. "He okay?"

"I didn't bite him." Eric told her, sitting on the couch. Pam put her new shoes on.

Percy smiled, "I know."

Pam stood up and modeled her new shoes, "What do you think?"

"Very nice," Percy studied the vampire, "Though, you have nice legs, so it works."

"I know," Pam regarded her feet, "I'm hungry," She headed to the door, "Eric?"

He shook his head.

She left the room.

Percy closed her eyes, rubbing them. "Are you staying long?"

"I don't need to go out tonight; but I can get you your own room if you want."

She smiled again, looking at him, "I meant in town. Now that you've rescued me and such, I'd think you'd return home. Go back to your business and all that."

"I am not finished here,"

Eric stood up and went to his room. He had a sudden need to get away; to be alone. He wasn't sure if those were her emotions or not.

Percy followed him, stopping at the door; he sat on the bed. He looked up at her; they stared at one another for a few minutes.

"You took my ring off," She said calmly, "Why?"

Eric looked away from her for a moment, "It didn't look right."

She watched him, "What does that mean, Eric?"

He stood up and turned his back on her; there were no windows to look out of. SO he crossed to the television, but it put him closer to her. Which didn't help him.

"Eric, come on." Percy sighed, "You can't be mad at me for marrying Charlie."

"Yes, I can." He pressed the on button and watched images on the screen. "Why did you do it?"

"Same reason a lot of people get married, company."

"You don't love him then?" Eric pressed the button to change the channels, not really noticing the images. He wanted to know her answer.

"I am going to sleep on the couch, I am tired."

"Persephone, answer the question." Eric appeared in front of her. "At least give me that."

She stared up at him, "Why, Eric? Will the answer help you? Will it make the pain of this mess any less?"

"No, nothing can do that." He said gently, "But I have to know."

Percy sighed, staring at his chest instead of his eyes. She turned to leave.

"Did you cry when you learned Godric was dead?"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him; anger made them darker. Her shoulders tightened. Eric felt the wash of anger; the regret, the sorrow. And he felt something else to; it made him reach for her.

She lashed out; her hand slapping across his face. Eric paused; only for a second. He pulled her close and kissed her lips. Her body relaxed and he deepened the kiss. She responded to him; putting her hands around his neck. The kiss lasted for a long time. Percy finally stepped back and watched him with steady eyes.

Eric slowly removed his hands from her body; meeting those eyes. "I need to hear you say it."

"No," She said softly, "No, I don't love, Charlie."

"They why?"

Percy closed her eyes and Eric sensed sadness in her. "Because, never stopped loving him and couldn't be with him anymore."

Eric gently kissed her lips, "He loved you, in his own way, to the very end."

She smiled, but it was sad. "I know. That's the worst part; I know."

She stepped out his reach and turned away, "I am going to sleep."

"No, sleep here." He motioned to the bed, "I can't have you sleep on the couch, Godric wouldn't allow that and neither will I."

"You need to sleep here."

"We can share," Eric told her, his voice gentle, soothing. "I won't bite."

Percy laughed gently, "I might."

He smiled, "That would be foreplay."

She stared at the bed and was too tired to keep fighting it. "I tend to snore."

"It won't bother me."

"I can't guarantee I can keep out of your dreams; this close, with your blood…" She shook her head, "I just can't guarantee that."

Eric crossed to the bed and stretched out, he patted the empty side. "Come on, you're exhausted."

She crossed to the bed, pulled back the covers and lay down. "I have this strange desire for you. Not that you're not desirable, it's just…it doesn't feel entirely like my own."

Eric picked up the remote from the bedside table, "I won't say no."

She looked up at him; stretched out beside her. "I know that in your time, it was customary to share the wife of the dead leader; but I'm a modern girl. You can't just assume-"

"I don't," Eric looked at her, serious. "I don't expect anything from you. I promised Godric I would protect you. I am doing that. But I don't expect you to sleep with me."

She arched a brow, "You don't?"

He sighed and looked away; flipping channels with the remote. "Go to sleep, Percy."

She watched him for a while before rolling onto her side; her back toward him. "Night, Eric."

He didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamer

Chapter 3:

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you, won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Be my baby  
I'll look after you,

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own- Look After You-The Fray

**Four Years Ago…**

The late evening settled over the Canadian coast; the Pacific Ocean whispered in the darkness. Stars sparkled in the sky; the moon shone down on the crashing waves. The silver capped water slammed into the beach with all the fury of nature. There was no howling wind; but the wild, raging seas.

A lone woman stood on the shore; her skirt sat low on her hips. Her sweater sat off her shoulder; the sleeves covered her hands. She faced the wild, angry waves with a calm, peaceful face. The water stopped just short of hitting her and crashed around her; she was in a sphere of perfect safety. The waves slammed down on the beach; pounding the sand and washing it away. Monster wave after monster wave ravaged the beach around her. The water never touched her despite standing in the middle of it.

"How is this helping?" A gentle voice called from the shoreline; a few feet to her left.

She turned her head, "It's an outlet for my emotions."

She turned and walked on the surface of the water. Her feet stayed dry and her skirt never touched the water. She walked to the beach; her back to the waves. The young man gently cupped her face; drawing her in for a kiss. He had soft lips and was careful with her. He was always careful with her. Gently he released her; she put her arms around him. His wide shoulders were strong under hands. She rested her head against his skin; she closed her eyes. Her fingertips could feel the impression of the tattoos in his skin. The skin was just slightly raised where the ink was inside his flesh.

"Relax my love," He smoothed her hair back from her face. "Relax."

She let out a deep sigh; the ocean calmed. Gradually returning to it's natural state of being. The usual waves lapped quietly at the sand; skittering away like shy children.

"You can't leave me," She whispered, "You won't live if you go that city."

He kissed her hair, "My time is near; whether I stay here or not."

"I need you to stay," She kissed his chest; hugging him tightly. "I need you."

"If only I could express what you have given me." He whispered, "If only I had words to say what you have shown me."

She lifted her head. "Is this my fault? Did I hurt you somehow?"

He shook his head, capturing her face in his hands. "Persephone, you have shown me the good of this world. You brought the sun into my darkness. Your face, is the angelic light that I hope to see when I die."

"I don't want you to die." She whispered, "We can leave, go somewhere. We'll go to Eric. He'll protect you."

"I simply cannot run," Godric told her softly, "I will not turn away from my people. I am vampire, Persephone. They have called me to a duty; and I will answer them."

She sighed, looking up at him, she held his face in her hands. "You will not live."

"I am ready to end it. It is my time." Godric leaned down and kissed her softly. "You need never fear for your life, my love. I have sworn Eric to protect you; he will do as I ask. He will safeguard you and your son."

"I wish I could make you understand," She said gently, "There will be no other love for me. I cannot replace you. I am permanently yours. I wish that was enough."

"My love, now that I have met you, and now that I have loved. I can release myself from this existence. I have experienced the joy of the human soul with you. I have seen the sun shine through your eyes. You have given me the ability to feel human; and that is not something I have experienced in over two thousand years."

Persephone was crying; he kissed her tears away.

"Let's walk; enjoy the moonlight." Godric took her hand and led her down the beach. "Promise me you'll let Eric protect you should you ever need it."

"Of course, I will." She put her head on his shoulder. "I would give anything I am to have you stay."

He smiled softly, "For all our power, we are powerless still."

She squeezed his hand. "I will see you again."

"Yes, and I will welcome you home." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you think God will welcome me?"

"Yes, I do. You are good, Godric."

"Only because I've known you; you restored me to grace, Persephone."

**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreamer

Chapter 4:

_The sun will rise and expose all our lies.  
So why deny that you and I lead different lives?  
The rivers from your eye's can't change my mind._

**"_So Long, Good-Bye"_**_ – 10 Years_

It was near sunset; the sky was painted a brilliant orange with touches of navy blue. Percy stood atop the Hotel Carmilla; watching the sky darken. Pulling in a breath; she closed her eyes and held her arms aloft.

"Time, reverse, show me the past of this place."

_Godric faced eastward; looking out as the sky turned lighter shades of blue. He was dressed in white clothes; loose fitting and thin. His face was calm; peaceful. _

As Percy watched, Eric came onto the roof; walking up to him. She listened as he spoke; his words were passionate, his emotions stronger then his control. He fell to his knees, red streaks marring his pale beauty. He wept at Godric's feet, pleading with him to stay.

_Godric's face is full of tenderness; his eyes pleading. _

"_Let me go, fader, broder, son."_

Eric sobbed; his heart broken. But he had no choice; his Maker had given him an order. He stood, against his own passions, and slowly walked away.

Percy saw the human who stood at the stairwell; her blonde hair and red dress, seemed out of place here.

"End Reverse." Percy lowered her arms and pulled in a deep breath. Tears burned her eyes; she looked to the sky. Thunder rumbled as dark clouds gathered. She wept, going to her knees. Pressing her face to her hands; she struggled to feel anything but sorrow.

"Godric," She whispered, "Please," She threw a fist into the concrete. Lightening hurtled into the ground in response. "I can't do this without you. I am sorry; I am so sorry."

She cried harder; gut-wrenching sobs, close to screams, filled the darkening air. Thunder snarled across the city, drowning out her screams. Each fist she threw against the rooftop; threw more lightening into the ground. She screamed harder; louder, as if to wake Godric from his death.

Thunder shook the city; lightening whipped through the clouds; striking the earth. Wind howled like a beast. Storm clouds sat fat and damning across the city of Dallas. A storm threatened to crush the city; leaving nothing but rubble in its wake. The flags atop the Hotel Carmilla snapped like possessed creatures. At the eye of the storm, Persephone knelt unscathed. Her clothes were still against the wind that tore at their surroundings; battering everything around her.

"Percy?"

She turned her head; Eric stood atop the roof; holding up a hand against the windstorm. The force of the winds molded his clothes to his body. His hair flew wildly around his head. She held out a hand to him; the wind was deflected from his body. He stood in the same calm that surrounded her.

He closed the distance and stared down at her, "What are you doing?"

She sighed and looked out at the city. "He's gone. I can't get him back."

He looked out at the horizon; slowly he knelt beside her. Put his arms around her back, pulling her close. He wiped her damp face with his hands; pulling to his chest.

"The humans drove him to it." She insisted. Lightening hurtled to earth, filling the darkness with brilliance.

"And only one human gave him joy." Eric put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop, Percy. This isn't what he wanted for either of us." He rested his head on hers, closing his eyes against the memories.

"He stood here, and asked me to let him go. I walked away from him while a human stood and watched him burn. She kept him company in the final moments. I still haven't let him go; and I never will. But I try to obey him."

"That's why you came back for me." She whispered, "We both loved him enough to die."

Eric looked down at her; her sorrow filled his body. "Yes, we did."

"And yet, we have to keep going. The most painful of choices and we are asked to live with it."

Eric looked at the black storm clouds. "There is no use in calling such a storm, Percy. It would do nothing to bring him back to us."

She closed her eyes; putting her arms around him. Eric watched as the clouds slowly drifted apart; the thunder stopped. The wind died down. The evening was clear and he saw stars twinkle over head.

Within he could feel her anger; her despair. Her own emotions stormed through him like the city had stormed only moments ago.

"I want them to pay, Eric." She whispered softly against his chest. "Make them pay for his death."

Eric closed his eyes, "He would not want that."

"Some body has to pay," She started to cry again, "Someone other then us has to know this pain. It's too much for me, I can't carry it."

"Then let me help," Eric smoothed a hand through her long hair. "Let me carry it with you. As long as we live, he will not be forgotten."

She sighed. "He lives through us, through our memories."

The storm of emotions calmed, they were reigned in. Eric felt the anger leave his being and be replaced with quiet stillness. It was this stillness that pulled Godric to her. He had loved Percy because she was joyous. Right now, though, that joy was pure grief.

"Tell me something," He whispered, "This storm, these emotions you feel, are they your own?"

She lifted her head, looking into his face. "No. I am mirroring what you feel. I am sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be. I should apologize to you. Godric entrusted you to me and I have done this to you."

She smiled, putting her hands on either side of his face. "Your blood is his blood. He's in me because of you. What you feel isn't wrong, Eric. He meant the world to both of us. He is the closest thing either of us have known to love."

Eric sighed, relaxing under her hands. "Why is that humans must use that word?"

"What word?"

"Love." He said softly, "I have never known love."

He felt warm lips against his own. They were soft, gentle. It was a tender kiss. Within him, warmth filled his core; spilled into his blood and surged through his being. He gasped and pulled back. Looking into her eyes; he saw something there he had never seen before.

Percy stood up and held out a hand, "It's not being a vampire that keeps love away, Eric."

He took her hand and stood up; he looked down at her. "Then what is it?"

"Those who are like us, who are not like them, are not easy to love." She paused and tears shone in her eyes. "But he loved us. So there must be something good in both of us."

Eric sat on the couch; head in his hands. Was there something good to him? Had he ever been good? It had been so very long since he had thought about it. Goodness hadn't been important when he was a human. He wasn't sure if he was ever good.

The sound of Percy entering the room made him look up. She dressed in one of the hotel's robes. Her wet hair shone in the dim light.

"What qualifies for goodness?" He asked.

She paused, looking at him. She crossed and sat down beside him. "I am not sure. Perhaps it is a reverence for life. A sense of right and wrong. But it's not clear, not even to me. I struggle with it myself."

"Why? You're human."

"Am I?" She asked, her eyes dark. "Am I human, Eric?"

He stared at her, "Of course you are. You have a child, two in fact. You are very human."

She looked away from him; drawing her knees up to her chest. She put her arms around them. Her gaze settled back on him. "Having children isn't enough to define humanity."

"Why not?"

"Because you are Godric's child, in a manner of speaking. And yet you are vampire."

"You have never taken a life," He said pointedly.

"No," She watched his face, "You're right. But I think we can learn from Godric."

"How?"

"It's never too late to ask for forgiveness, if one is truly ready for it."

"Does forgiveness make us good?"

She sighed, "Goodness is a modern thought; a modern requirement. I do not think it fair to ask one like you to be good."

"One like me?" He frowned at her, "What does that mean?"

"You were a man long before this world knew of Christianity's God. You were a husband long before it was defined by the law. So how can a modern world expect you to adhere to it's expectations?"

"So I am not capable of having goodness." He muttered.

"I never said that. You're kind of goodness may not meet modern definition, that's all. You're a good man, Eric. I can feel it in you; see it in your heart. What you are required to be for survival doesn't change the man you are."

He stared at her, no one had ever said that to him. "So you think I am good?"

She nodded, "Yes, and humanity doesn't need to be a requirement. Godric was good too, and he wasn't human."

"You truly miss him, don't you?"

Percy looked at her knees, "I always will."

Eric stood up and crossed the floor; he stood before the fireplace and stared at the empty pit. "For all your powers, can you not reverse time?"

She looked up, "I cannot reverse death, Eric. That is a law of Nature. Even I am bound to that. When a soul crosses out of our world, I cannot bring it back."

He looked at her, turning to face her. "Can you feel it when a person dies?"

"If I am close to that person, yes. Otherwise, no; I would go mad if I was linked to the world like that."

"I have always wanted to ask, what made you love Godric?"

Percy smiled then; it filled her eyes with joy. "I wish I knew. It was a feeling; a sense of alignment. As if part of myself had been missing until he came."

"A soulmate?" Eric asked gently.

She shrugged, "Perhaps, if you want to use a modern term. I don't think about what made me love him. Just that I did. As much as one as like me can love, that is."

"How can you not see vampires as a perversion?"

"Some are, the ones who are corrupt as humans, are a perversion." She spoke quietly, "Those who carry darkness, or evil in them as humans, carry that as vampires. They bring harm and suffering, they bring the darkness to their existence. But those who were good, who were noble and honorable as men, they still carry those as vampires."

He looked away from her, "I was never that way."

"Yes, you were."

Eric looked back at her. "Can you see my past?"

She nodded.

"What do you see?"

"A warrior, a leader among his clan. You loved your wife, and your children. You were brave; you cared about those entrusted to you. You did not give up, not ever."

"I killed many and have killed more, as a vampire."

"That was because you had to. You grew up in a violent time, Eric. Being raised with a sword in hand doesn't make you a bad person. No more then being me, makes me a bad person. It's what we do with ourselves that determines what we are, not who we are." She stood up and came to stand in front of him. She had to look up at him. "Your heart is good, Eric. Never doubt that."

He put his hands on either side of her face. "My nature says to kill."

"But your heart says not to."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I can see what he loved in you."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"What was it?"

"Your own heart." Eric kissed her again.

The door to the room opened; Pam walked in, she paused. She moved to leave, when Eric lifted his head. Percy turned and looked at her. Pam closed the door.

Percy went to the bedroom and Eric stayed; he rubbed his face for a moment.

"What did you find out about Charlie and the Fellowship?" He asked, settling into something familiar.

"He works closely with Steve Newlin and his family. There are those in the group who are calling Charlie the next leader."

"That's not good." Eric moved to sit on the couch, "We will have to get rid of him before we leave."

"It is just because he could be come leader or is it because he's her husband?"

Eric frowned at her, "He tried to kill her. I have to kill him. I promised I would protect her."

"Are you ever going to tell me what she meant to him and to you?" Pam asked coolly.

"Keep an eye on Admar. They might take him while he's at his friends."

Pam arched a brow, "And if they do?"

"Kill them, they can't be allowed to harm the boy."

Pam nodded and left again.

**

Percy stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom; she kept touching her hair, her face. She stared at her reflection and saw an old woman. Despite the fact that Eric's blood had smoothed her face, and her hair glowed with highlights. She knew it wouldn't last. Even now she could see the lines around her eyes showing through.

She sat on the bed and stared at her hands; she hadn't missed her wedding ring. It had never really meant anything to her. It was loneliness that made her marry; nothing more. It was loneliness that made her have another child. But nothing could fill the gap in her heart. Nothing could make the world feel okay again.

The night Charlie had betrayed her to the Fellowhship, she had been frightened. But as they drove the stake into her chest; and the pain faded, she had felt Death brush across her soul. She had felt the world open to her and seen great light on the other side. She had seen Godric's face. It was the same perfect, youthful face he'd always had. The same beautiful eyes, the same smile. She had seen him standing in that wonderful light; reaching for her. Welcoming her back to his arms. But try as she might she had not been able to cross to him. Her soul had not left her earthly coil.

She had no idea what kept her bound to this place. What kept her alive through that ordeal. For all she did know; she didn't know that. For all that she could see, both past and future, she couldn't see her own end. For all that she could control and command; she could not die when her lover called her home.

Perhaps she was damned; perhaps Heaven did not want her. Percy pulled in a shaky breath as sorrow consumed her once again. Was she truly alone? There was no one to hold her and tell her they loved her. That one man was gone. Even beyond her own reach; he was gone. She closed her eyes and let Godric's face fill her mind.

_Godric,_ she whispered, reaching out with her power, hoping to find him.

_My love,_ his voice filled her head.

Percy opened her eyes, he was not there. She closed them again; seeing his face clearly in her mind.

_I cannot go on._

_You must. I need you to continue._

_Why? _She felt tears slip down her face, _Please, tell me, why?_

_You are the reason I died with joy in my heart. You spirit helped me to feel peace in those final moments. When I closed my eyes, your face is the one I saw. When the flames came, I felt your arms around me. _

_How can I live this life when I am alone? _She pressed her face into her hands; _Why not take me home with you? _

_It's not your time._ His voice filled her head.

_I find myself longing for company; I want you here with me._

_I am with you, open your eyes._

Percy did as he asked and stared into Eric's face. He was kneeling in front of her; red streaks down his cheeks. He reached for her hands; she felt his cool touch. But she also felt Godric's presence, a ghost of him lived on in Eric.

_He is my son; my brother. Release your pain, my love. Let the world rest in peace, as I do now. _

Eric's voice drew her into reality, "I do this out of love for my father." His hands moved up her arms; sliding across her neck to hold her face. He leaned in and kissed her, deeply as anyone can.

Percy let the sense of Godric consume her mind; as Eric's hands moved her onto the bed. There was total calm her mind; peace she had never thought possible, filled her being. She opened her eyes and stared into Eric's gaze. She saw raw pain in those blue eyes; aching loss and a need to be loved. They were both needing the same thing right now. Perhaps Godric had known that when he ended his time; the two people who needed him the most, would need each other more. Perhaps that was why he had asked Eric to be her protector.

Eric was gentle as he ran his hands over her body; he was careful as he claimed her.

_May we meet again when it is time, my love._ Godric's voice floated in her skull and she felt his spirit in Eric's heart.

They both cried out for the one they had lost; taking comfort in their shared pain. Eric rolled off of her and pulled her close; holding her in his arms; pressed against his chest. His fingers lightly combed through her hair. Percy lay her left arm across his hips; enjoying the feeling of closeness.

"Thank you," She whispered, gently she kissed his chest.

Eric kissed her hair and listened to her hear beat in her chest. "He was here, wasn't he?"

She nodded, "In his own way."

"Then he is not truly gone." Eric's voice carried relief, his shoulders eased. "He is still with me, because of you."

She smiled gently, "I was thinking the same thing."

Silence filled the room and they held one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreamer

Chapter 5

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind_

_So don't go away, say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life_

_-Don't Go Away-Oasis_

Eric leaned back in his office chair; the music of his club didn't reach his ears. He had his hands folded across his stomach; eyes closed. He saw Percy's face; her smile, the warmth in her eyes. He had kept his promise; had he fulfilled the request Godric had left him with.

The night he had killed Charlie had hadn't felt bad. He had felt conviction; this man had harmed Percy. It was the right thing to do, to end his life. He hadn't gone after Steve Newlin or the Fellowship. It was Charlie had had trapped her, let harm come to her. So that was the on Eric had punished.

He had gone to the airport without saying goodbye to her. He hadn't known what to say to her. Worse yet, he wasn't sure if he could have left her. He wondered how Godric had found the strength to leave her side. And he felt wonder and amazement at his Maker's strength.

The pain of his loss was still there; it would always be there. For as long as Eric lived; he would hold the loss of his Maker in his heart. But he knew now, he wasn't the only one. Persephone Rogers would mourn Godric for the rest of her days. And it helped a little; know that she would carry it too.

And now, he returned to his life; to his club, to his business. He returned to dealing with his role as Sheriff. And it no longer felt like a hardship. He had received a chance to mourn and grieve without fear. Returning to Dallas, speaking of Godric again, had helped a part of him to let go. And it left him feeling stronger.

The intercom on his desk buzzed and he opened his eyes. Leaning forward he pushed the button. "Yes, Chow?"

"You have a call."

Eric wasn't expecting any calls, "Put it through." He picked up the receiver and heard the line connect, "This is Eric."

"This is Percy," Persephone's voice filled his head. "I wanted to thank you for your visit."

He smiled, it was a true smile. "You're welcome."

"I heard about Charlie and wanted to thank you for that as well. Admar, Ricky and I can leave Dallas now and move on." There was silence for a moment, "Admar has decided to move to his father's when he is sixteen. Ricky wants to return to his grandparents."

He could hear the sorrow in her voice, "Why?"

"Even I don't know that. But it would be for the best, I think."

"Where will you go?" Eric asked.

"I am not sure yet,"

"You are always welcome here."

Percy smiled and he could hear it through the phone. "Thank you."

"I could get you a job in Shreveport, if you ever wanted to settle here." Eric told her. Eric sighed, "Will you think about moving here?"

"Do you really need me that close? We have managed just fine at a distance."

"I can't let him go and having you around keeps him close. Rest assured, you would safe here."

"I will keep that in mind."

Eric hesitated for a moment, "Persephone,"

"Yes?"

"I am not him, but I do care about you." He paused again, "As much as one like me can, that is."

She chuckled gently, "Same here; always know that."

"You know, it's strange. I am always looking for ways to strengthen my base; someone with your powers could help me. But I can't bring myself to pull you in that deeply."

Percy nodded and he heard it, "I am aware of that; and I am grateful you won't. I don't think I would be very useful to you."

"Why not?"

"I may call up storms and such, but to take a life? There are some things that even I cannot do."

"That's why he loved you so much."

She was quiet for a moment, "And that is enough."

"Yes, I guess it is."

"I'll call you again, Eric. Thank you for the offer."

"We'll talk again," Eric hung up and stared at the phone.

He knew, as surely as anything, that she would call him again. Grief and loss has a way of pulling people together; regardless of their species. Percy and he had forged a bond that wasn't based on power; but on promises kept, and dreams shared. It would last for as long as they both lived. And it ran stronger and deeper then friendship; but was somehow not love, but very close to it. That was Godric's greatest gift to Eric and to Percy; giving them the chance to remember him as only they could. That was the greatest dream that one could ask for.

The End


End file.
